Restraining devices are used to restrain objects such as products or cargo in storage bays, such as shelves, for storage. Many conventional restraining devices include a netting supported by cable or wire hangers and various types of holders. However, such restraining devices are expensive and difficult to use, requiring many attachments and elaborate, time-consuming, connections.
Other types of restraining devices use removable bars that are placed in a frame to maintain cargo in place for transport. However, such restraining devices require at least two attachments to the frame and must be removed for access. Once removed, such restraining devices can be easily misplaced. Further, in circumstances where implements are needed to prevent products/cargo positioned on tall racks from falling and causing damage and/or injury, existing restraining devices require difficult maneuvering and do not provide a reliable stopping mechanism in the proper position to stop the products/cargo from falling. This can lead to scenarios wherein existing restraining devices are positioned in such a way that they will not function properly to restrain objects on racks in case of accidental dislodgment or seismic events, for example.
There, is therefore, a need for a self-contained restraining device that is easy to operate and functions to safely and reliably maintain objects in storage bays such as on racks in warehouses, stores and transports.